1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle provided with a disk brake device and an anti-dive device.
2. Description of Background Art
A motorcycle is known that is provided with a disk brake device. See, for example, JP-B No. H7-30800, FIG. 1. In the following description hereafter, the reference numerals in brackets are the same as those shown in JP-B No. H7-30800.
A disk plate (3) is rotatably attached to an axle (2) on front forks (1). A primary caliper (5) and a secondary caliper (9) that cause a damping effect on a disk plate (3) are provided on the front forks (1).
A secondary master cylinder (10) is mounted on the primary caliper (5) and a push rod (13) of the secondary master cylinder (10) is connected to the front forks (1).
During braking, the primary caliper (5) swings clockwise in the figure. Thus the secondary master cylinder (10) advances forward and produces a hydraulic pressure. The hydraulic pressure is supplied to the secondary caliper (9) through a brake hose (15).
An anti-dive device is attached to the front forks (1) to mitigate the phenomenon of dipping of the front section of the vehicle body during braking.
Hydraulic pressure is also supplied to the anti-dive device from the secondary master cylinder (10).
Thus the hose from the secondary master cylinder (10) to the anti-dive device must branch from the hose (15) towards the secondary caliper (5). As a result, the plurality of hoses about the front forks (1) must be fixed using a complicated arrangement of hose clamps which adversely affects the external appearance near to the front forks (1).
Consequently there is a need for a structure which simplifies the fixing of the hoses and which improves the external appearance near to the front forks.